


The One Where Ben is Trapped (And His Family Saves Him)

by TwentyOneJedi011



Series: The Umbrella Academy [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, But I’ll try heh, But how?, Five is so done with everything, Gen, Luther is a bit of an idiot but he gets better, You’ll see I guess idk, idk how to tag, i’m so tired, this story should get better but we’ll see, this story sucks but please read it anyway, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneJedi011/pseuds/TwentyOneJedi011
Summary: Thirteen years ago, Ben Hargreeves supposedly died.But apparently, now he’s alive.(I’m updating the summary later I’m tired rn)





	The One Where Ben is Trapped (And His Family Saves Him)

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

Much like his siblings, Ben Hargreeves, aka Number Six, thought a lot on how he would die. It is very much disturbing, most people try not to think about that sort of thing- but Ben is not like most people.

Sometimes he even questioned whether or not he was even a person. He wasn’t treated like one, and his name is Six for gosh sake. He had monsters that came out of his stomach and he’s killed more people than some soldiers in war. 

The thought of death was just always there, always in the back of his head.

“By the end of this mission, I might have one less sibling.”

“By the end of this mission, I might not be going home.”

He always knew it’d be that last one.,

Ben Hargreeves died July 10th, 2006 at 8:45 AM, killed by his own powers. 

There was no body, only Reginald’s word.

-

NOW

When Ben hears that he’s apparently alive... he doesn’t know how to react.

Should he be confused? That would make the most sense. After all, he is a ghost, you can only be a ghost if you are dead... right? "No." Klaus shakes his head, taking a drag off his cigarette. 

"You literally just died and you’re smoking." Allison said, disgusted.

"Hey," the medium points at her. "Don’t act all innocent, Ally. I’ve seen you smoking up there on the roof. You’re out there almost every night."

Allison rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay." Ben closes his eyes, looking incredibly annoyed. "Can we please talk about me now?"

"Yeah," Luther said. "And can we talk about how Klaus is so obviously lying? Claiming he died and met a little girl that’s apparently God- that’s ridiculous. And what’s even more ridiculous is he claims she said Ben, who is clearly dead, is alive."

"I don’t think he’s lying." Diego said. "I mean, he did die. For ten minutes, might I add, and why would Klaus lie about Ben? He and Ben are best friends he’d never do that."

"Well, Klaus is an attention seeker." Five responded. 

"And you’re a psychopath but you don’t hear us pointing that out, now do you?" Klaus snapped. "Diego, my favorite brother-"

"-Excuse me?" Ben is offended.

"Second favorite brother is right." Klaus corrected himself quickly. "I would never lie about Benny. I’d lie about all of you guys, believe me I have, but I wouldn’t lie about Ben being alive. That’s taking it way too far."

"I just-" Vanya froze. "I can’t understand, Klaus. Ben- Ben is dead! I know he is! You see him! I know you do! You were the first to know he was gone! How can he be alive?"

"Hey, hey." Klaus tried to calm her. "It’s okay. I’m going to explain everything."

-

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO...

Ben didn’t fully understand what was happening until it actually happened.

The monsters were screaming louder than they ever had. They were begging. They wanted to be in control and Ben couldn’t stop them no matter how hard he tried. It happens in a flash of pain and suddenly the world goes dark.

He wakes up in the Hargreeves mansion. For a second he believes the whole mission was just a nightmare, if not then maybe Dad took him home for Mom to patch him up. He doesn’t think much of the whole situation, and climbs out of bed.

He finds Vanya and Klaus in Allison’s room- he knows Allison did not tell them they could be in there, but he won’t tell. After all, it is fun seeing the two dress up and paint each other’s nails. Especially Vanya, who has never been big on makeup or fashion.

Klaus is doing her makeup, surprisingly well, when he notices Ben.

A smile takes over his face. "Benji!" he exclaims. "You guys are back from the mission?"

"I... I guess." Ben answered. "Do you know where Mom is? I want to ask her."

"Oh yeah!" Klaus says. "She’s making dinner. Don’t tell her I’m up, I’m supposed to be in my room but I got bored and wanted to practice my makeup skills on Vanya."

"Okay-"

Suddenly, Vanya spoke. "Klaus?"

"Yes, schwester?" Klaus asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh," she looks a little worried. "Who are you talking to?"

"Ben, obviously." the medium replied. "...You don’t see him?"

"No." Vanya shakes her head. She looks almost scared. "No I don’t."

Klaus looks to Vanya and back at Ben. With a humorless laugh, he screams.


End file.
